


Happy birthday

by Tgposey18



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Scott McCall, Cum Eating, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Hair Kink, M/M, Multi, Top Derek Hale, Top Scott McCall, Top Stiles Stilinski, ass eating, bareback, bottom/top liam dunbar, cum as lube, double penitration, four way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgposey18/pseuds/Tgposey18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott finds liam wating his come off his blanket and decides its a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday

Liam woke up early on saterday on october the 18th for it was scotts birthday. Liam was invited to scotts birthday party and scott had told him that he was the only one going to spend the night. Liam did not think scott was gay but liam definitely was and the love of his life had asked him to stay the night. Liam took this as an opertunity to get to see scott naked. Thats all he wanted. 

The party was at five and he had stiles come and pick him up around 4:30. Liam desided to dress in a tight black under armour shirt and a pair of jeans. He put his present in the back of stiles jeep and shut the trunk. He had got scott a new jock strap and a new lacross stick. He did not think that it was at all wierd for him to be getting scott underwear. 

When they pulled in scotts driveway the usual people were their. He put scotts present in the kitchen next to the other presents and took a seat on the couch next to scott and allison. They were snuggling and scott was playing with her hair. 

"Liam!!!" Scott yelled 

"Happy birthday bro" liam smiled back

"So glad you could make it. Are you staying the night or what. "

"Yea i guess i will" liam said blushing. 

Then scott got up to go find stiles. Liam sat on the couch for about thirty minutes before he decided he would go talk to people. He mingled with everyone for about two hours, they had cake and everythig and sang a horible version of happy birthday. 

Around 11 oclock almost everyone had left. Only himself, allison, and stiles were still there. Scott sat on the couch with allison and stiles was watching netflix on his phone. He decided that none of them were going to get up and walked silently up to scotts room. Once he got in the room he saw scotts neatly made bed and his freshly cleaned room. He walked over to scotts dresser and opened up the first drawer. It was his underwear drawer. He grabbed up the pair of black underwear and put it up to his face and inhaled deeply. He coupd smell the soap from the washer and decided it was good enough. He then went through hus bedside drawer and found a porn magazine. He opened it up and the pages were stuck together. He managed to open up a page and began licking it. He could still taste a litle salt from scotts cum. 

He walked over to scotts hamper and noticed a pair of red underwear on the very top. He grabbed it and took in a deep breath. He could smell scott and he loved it. He just held it up to hus face so he was breathing in scott. 

After about five minutes with the underwear, he put it back and walked into scotts bathroom. He looked at the toilet seat and a filthy thought went through his head, and he licked the toilet seat. He looked up at the sink and saw scotts tooth brush and stuck it in his mouth. It was dry but that didnt stop liam from sucking on it. Then he walked out of the bathroom and opend up scotts colset door, there were clothes and liam walked in and started smelling a pair of scotts jeans. 

While smelling a shirt he heard someone coming up the stairs. He quickly jumped into the closet and shut the door. He was looking through the crack in the door and he could see scotts whole bed. He heard him bust in the room and then he was on the bed. Alisson came onto the bed and started making out with scott. He was rubbing his hands through her hair and grabbing her ass. 

She moved her hands franticly in his hair and then he started taking off her shirt. She reached around her back and unhooked her brastrap. Letting the bra fall onto scotts lap. He leaned back on the bed and put his hands behind his head. She then scooted back and tooke his bealt buckle into her hands and began taking off his pants. She removed the pants and left his shirt and underwear on. She grabbed his underwear and slid them off of him. She then grabbed his 9 inch dick and started to jack him off. Scott was moaning and he had closed his eyes and started to moan slitly. 

Liam had a huge boner. His 8 inch dick was in his hand and his hand was moving soundlessly up and down his dick. Allison had now taking scotts dick inot her mouth and began bobbing up and down. Scott had grabbed her hair and held it out of her face and he began to twitch and buck up into her mouth. she pulled off of him and began jacking him off. She grabbed his blanket and put it on his dick, leting scott cum in it. 

"I got to go babe, but ill see you soon." She said putting her clothes on. 

"Thanks babe. See you later"he said rolling in his back. Putting his hairy ass towards the ceiling. She walked out silently. 

About an hour later liam walked out of the closet and moved toward scott. He crouched down to the balnket and said softly "scott" and scott didnt move. He took the blanket that scott had came into and began eating the cum off the blanket. 

As he was finishing he felt the bed move. 

"Liam, what the hell are you doing" he said squinting at laim. 

"Um...I....I...." Stutered liam

Scott looked at liam and at the blanket. 

"Are you eating my cum" he said smiling

"Why are you smiling" said liam standing up. He noticed that scott had rolled over and made no attempt to cover up his dick. 

"Because i now have someone to fuck." He said

"But...you have allison...i didnt know you were gay." Luam said

"Im bi and allison will only suck my dick but not touch the cum." 

They sat there stairing at eachother before scott finnally said"are you in or not" 

And before he knew it liam was moving across the room into scotts bed. He lated next to scott and scott grabbed liams head and started to kiss him. Liam let scotts toung introud his mouth and he moved his hands to scotts ass. 

He couldnt belive it. He was touching scotts ass and kissing him at the same time. He looked down and noticed he had the hardest boner he has ever had. He was not the only one who noticed the boner because scott was rubbing liam through his jeans. 

Scott pulled his toung out of liams mouth and said

"Get your clothes off before i get back" amd he got up and ran out the door, his ass was bouncing up in down as he ran. 

Liam stripped his clothes off and lated on the bed, stroking his hard cock and realizing that he was about to have sex with the man of his dreams. 

About 5 minutes later, scott came bouncing in the door in the jock that liam had got him. 

"How does it look"he said turning so liam could see his ass pouring over the side of his jock. Liqm blushed and scott just laughed and jumped onto liam sitting on liams stomach. He could feel liams dick pressed up against his back. Liam reached up and grabbed acotts hairy nipples and twisted them in his fingers. Scott looked ito liams eyes and said 

"Are you ready to start fucking." 

And liam simply noded his head. Scott got off of him and said, sit on my face. Liam did so. He got on his feet and lowered his ass to scotts face, scott reached up and licked liams ass. Liam began bouncing up and down on scotts tounge. Scott was holding onto both of liams feet and was trying to get his tongue as deep as it would go. 

Liam was moaning load and this only encouraged scott to go deeper. He finally said "i want you to fuck me scott" 

"Well what are we waiting for." Liam got up and so did scott, liam removed scotts jockstrap and saw scotts dick fully hard and his hair stretching up his stomach. He got on his knees and began to lick scotts happy trail. He kept licking up and down the trail of dark brown hair and scott was standing on the bed with his hands loosley on the back of liams head he was moaning loader than he was moaning when he had been with allison. 

Liam moved down and took scott into his mouth fast and hard. He hit the back of his throat and gaged over scotts dick and scott pulled out

"Dont pull out. I want you to choke me. If i gag go deeper." Liam panted as drool came out the side of his mouth. 

Scott then put his dick back in liams mouth. He had 4 inches in and liam was gagging so he pushed in deeper. 5 inches and liam was grabbing scotts legs and trying to go deeper. Scott grabbed his head and pulled him hard onto the rest of his dick. Liam was gagging and his eyes were watering and scott held it for about ten secounds before pulling back to where his head was still in his mouth and slammed it all the way back in. Liams nose was being tickled by scotts pubic hair and scott repeated to fuck liams mouth for about ten minutes then said 

"Get on your knees" scott said with a deep vioce that made liams spine shuder. Liam quickly got on his hands and knees and scott moved behind him. 

He grabbed liams hips and pulled liam into his face. He began to eat liam out, getting as deep as possible into liams hole. Liams ass tasted amazing to scott and scott was spitting into it. He pulled his tongue out of liams ass and got to his knees where he positioned his dick behind the hairy awaiting hole. "Please get in me scott. I need you. " liam panted. "I want you to fuck me as hard and as fast as you can. I dont want to be able to walk." "You want me to eat you out some more." Scott said teasingly. "NO! I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME LIKE IM A BITCH IN HEAT!" Liam yelled. Scott slammed the head of his dick in liams ass and he could feel it streching and getting itself used to the intrusion. "OOOOOOOOHHHHH DADDDDDYYYY. FUCK ME" liam yelled. "Whos your daddy" scott asked going deeper into liams ass "Your my daddy." "You want daddy to fuck you?" He asked "Yes,please daddy." Liam said "Since you asked nicely" scott said plunging gis dick the rest of the way into liams ass. Liam could feel scotts balls on his ass and the hair tickling his crack. Scott then pulled out to the tip and went back in as fast as he could Liam moaned and made alot of noise scott couldn't understand, all he knew was that liam was loving it. He looked at his dick and he loved the sight of liams ass spread across his hairy legs. He kept fucking liam as hard as he could and then he himself started a little moan. "Oh liam your ass is so tight, i love it" he whispered. And with that liam dropped his head into the covers leaving his ass in the air. Scott stood on his feet and grabbed liams hips, he started to go in deeper and pull out and then fuck back into liam. Liams face had gone blank and scott could tell that liam was just enjoying life right now. No word were coming out of his mouth, just soft moaning and drool. Liam was loving every second of it. Scott pulled out of liam and said "Ride me liam." And with that liam got uo off the bed and let scott lay down. When scott was on the bed liam swung a leg over scotts dick and took scotts duck in his hand. He then pressed the dick back i to hus ass and began rocking on scotts cock. Scott had his hands behind his head and was watching his dick go into liam. All of a sudden scotts phone started to ring. Scott reached over and liam saw him look at it and then answer it. "Liam keep going!"he yelled and liam began to bounce again. "Hey!" He yelled into the phone as if liam wasnt tiding his dick. "Yea we are in my room, the doors unlocked just come up." Scott said while hanging up the phone and setting it back on his dresser. "Who was that."liam said still bouncing. "Derek and stiles are in the drive way." He said still looking at his dick going into liams ass. "WHAT!!!" Liam stopped bouncing. He heard scotts door open and he turned to see derek and stiles looking at him. "Hey liam." Stiles said as if they had met in the hallway at school. "Hey" liam said quickly. Derek just stood there staring at liams ass. He had his arms crossed and his muscular chest sticking out. His tight black shirt slightly covering the button on his jeans. Stiles was wearing a pair of ligh gray oants and a black shirt with a dog on it. "Well what are you waiting for." Said scott. "Do you want help undressing" and then scott was pulling out of liam and getting off the bed." Liam help derek get his clothes off" and liam just looked up at the muscular body and derek stard back at him. Liam hopped off the bed and walked over to derek and derek leaned down to kiss liam. Liam felt dereks huge tongue come into his mouth and he gagged. Derek didnt care, he just kept moving his tongue deeper into his mouth. Derek then moved his arms and let liam take off dereks shirt. Derek had a really hairy body. Form his armpit hair to his happy trail and chest hair. His niple hair and the hair all around the bottom of his solid six pack. Liam looked over his body and felt his dick start to harden again. "Take a lick or two" derek said smiling down at liam. And liam took one of dereks hairy nipples into his mouth. Dereks hand shot to the back of liams head he started to moan. It wasnt a loud high moan like liams, it was a deep growl kind of moan which only made liams spine shudder with lust. Liam pulled off the nipple and went to dereks armpit. Derek was pushing liams face into his armpit letting liam lick and suck on the hairs. "He likes it rough derek" scott said and liam had noticed that stiles was on his knees butt naked sucking scotts dick. Stiles had small bubble butt with barley any hair on it. And he had a huge dark brown happy trail coming from his 7 inch dick which was hard as a rock. "He likes it rough does he. My specialty" derek smiled. "Get my pants off but leave my underwear on. And liam dropped to his knees and took of dereks belt then unzipping his pants and pulling the down to his ankles where derek kicked them off. Derek was wearing black underwear that was the same color of all the hair that covered his legs. "Lick everywhere" derek said. And liam began to lick dereks hairy legs. He grabbed hus legs and licked up and down all over. "Get on the bed and lay down." Growled derek. And liam did so. When he layed down derek put his ass over liams face with his underwear still on and sat on his face. Liam was breathing in dereks beautiful ass. He could feel the hair underneath trying to escape and dereks squishy ass was pressed all around his face. Derek stood up and said "watch". And liam turned and saw derek with his ass facing him and e was slowly starting to take off his underwear. As he did so the hair was springing up and derek had the most beautiful ass ever. It was hairy myscular and there was alot of it. He then turned around and liam saw the biggest dick in the world. It was about 10 inches and it wasnt even hard. Derek moved closer and while liam was upside down he stuck his dick in liams mouth. Liam was moving it around with his tongue and sucking it into his throat. Derek was growling with pleasure and liam could feel it getting hard in his mouth Derek began to fuck liams throat making him gag and droil on himself. Each time derek would buck into his mouth, his hairy balls wold slap liam in the face. Laim had his hands around dereks hairy thighs and was loving the huge dick in his thoat. Derek pulled out and moved. Liam saw sott sitting in his arm chair and stiles was on his knees sucking scotts dick. He pulled off when he saw liam looking. "Your ass taste amazing liam. Ill have to try it sometime." He said winking at liam. Liam tutned around and saw dereks ass coming onto his face. He let the hairy ass engulf his face and began to lick every where until he found dereks hole. Each time he would swipe his to gye actoss dereks hole, derek would put hus ass farther onto liams face. Liam had grabbed dereks ass and spread the cheeks apart and stuck his tongue in his ass. He was tasting all of dereks juices and sweats. He lived it. He ad his tongue as deep as he could and was wiggling it around causing derek to do his deep growling moan. Derek then got off of liam and liam saw scott and stiles had made tgere way to the bed. Scott was lating in gis back and stiles had been eating his ass and just pulled off. Stiles mived over and started to kiss liam and ge could now taste all yhree if them in his mouth. It was hot. Stiles was hilding inti liams head and sucking the spit out of gus mouth. They pulled off and derek and scott were both laying back on the bed with their hands behind their heads and derek said.... "We figured we'd give the little guys a treat and let you fuck us this time." Scott ginned. "Who do you want to fuck first liam, your choice." Said stiles. "I want to fuck...derek first. When i cum i want it to be in scotts ass." Liam said looking at scott, scott was smiling. "Well what are you guys waiting for." Derek growled. And at the same time, scott and derek both taised their legs to the sky and held out a bottle of lube. Liam put some on his fingers and rubbed it onto his raw cock. Then he to a finger and put it in dereks ass. Derek growled with delite and he heard scott moaning too. Not long he had 3 fingers moving around in dereks ass and derek was pushing back onto them. Liam pulled out his fingers and plunged his dick into dereks ass. He was all the way in before he knew it. Dereks ass hair and his pubic hair were tangled together. Dereks giant legs where over liams sholders and his hands were grabing liams legs. Liam was holding onto dereks legs and began moving in and out of dereks warm buttery hole. Liam was moaning as he fucked dereks ass licking dereks leg as if it were melting icecream. Stiles was doing the same thing with scott only he was sucking on scotts fingers. Stiles was pounding hard into scott and scott was moaning and panting. Liam began to fuck as hard as he could into derek and he then leaned his whole body over. He was laying on dereks chest with his dick still going hard in dereks ass and he had his hands on dereks chest. His face was in a patch of dereks chest hair and he was lovingg it. Derek was growling and had rapped his legs around liam. About 10 minutes passed and scott said "switch!!!" He got up and kissed derek then pulled out of him. His dick and body dripping with sweat. He slid across the bed and lifted scotts legs into the air. "Come on baby i want you to go hard. Make daddy proud." Acott said rubbing a hand on liams abbs. Liam jammed his dick into scott and began fucking scotts brain out. Scotts ass clapping everytime liam slammed back in and liams balls slamming against scott. Scott was screaming in pleasure and so was liam Stiles and derek where fucking almost as hard. Stiles was going fast and had derek press his legs up against his chest and was fucking into him. Derek was growling and looking up at the ceiling. Liam then looked at scott and plunged his dick in as hard and as fast as he could, scott was pushing back up against liams dick and liam began to feel the warmth in his gut. "Im gonna cum daddy!!!!" He yelled "Cum in my ass baby" scott howled. And liam began to come in scotts ass, filling scotts ass. Stiles was moving faster and faster into derek and soon had came with a loud "DERRREEEEKKKK". They pulled out and derek said to stiles "eat your cum out of me. And stiles did so. He looked at the white jizz leaking out of dereks hole and began to eat his own cum. Liam did the same. He looked into scotts leaking hole and scott moaned as liam ate his seed out of scott. "I think you and derek should fuck me." Liam said "at the same time" And derek and scott both looked up amazed. "Hell yea " said scott "derek you in. "Fuck yea" and he got up and took his hand to his ass and rubbed some of stiles leftover cum on his dick. His dick was about a foot and at least the same thickness as a baseball bat. He layed down on the bed and then scott took some cum out of his ass and put it on his dick and fingered liams ass with it. He layed down to where his and dereks dicks where right next to eachother. Liam hovered his ass over the both of them and slowly took both of the heads into his ass. He immediately stated to moan/scream. Stiles shoved his dick into his mouth. Liam began to move down the two dicks and after about 20 minutes he had finnaly got to both of their bases. He reached scotts way before dereks but derek had pushed up inside of him. Scott was moaning and derek was growlung. Stiles was moaning and liam was gagging and moaning. Scott began to gick liams ass and liam began moaning loader. His ass was so full he could burst. Scott had grabbed liams ips and was fucking into him, then derek began to move and no matter how much liam wanted to scream. He couldnt make out a sound. He just put a hand on dereks stomach and a hand on scotts thigh. They started getting faster and before he knew it, scott was yelling and cumming in his ass. The friction was to much for scott, but he didnt take the pleasure from derek, he let derek keep thrusting into liams ass and left his dick inside. Derek came not five minutes later with a load growl and when they pulled out they layed there unable to move. Liam fell ontop of scott and he just lated there. He could feel cum on scotts dick and it was pressed up against his thigh. Stiles moved down and began eating the cum out of liams ass and there was plenty of it. Liam was rocking onto scott and scott simply said "You did a good job today baby. If you ever want to do it again just tell daddy." And liam fell asleep ontop of scott, with stiles still eating his ass and dereks legs on his back.


End file.
